Rozen Maiden Puppen
by LuvAnimeRM
Summary: My attempt at a new 3rd Rozen Maiden season. Some new Rozen Maiden dolls are introduced, some forgotten dolls. They start the Alice Game again, which turns into chaos. STORY IN SLOW PROGRESS BUT CONTINUING
1. EP1: The New Dolls

**Rozen Maiden Puppen**

**By: LuvAnimeRM**

This is my first fan fiction, and my attempt at a 3rd Rozen Maiden series. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rozen Maiden, but I think you all knew that already.

* * *

"Jun! Get me some more black tea!" said Shinku, holding out her cup for tea. Jun sighed.

"Yes, yes." he said.

"Only say 'yes' once, Jun!" said Shinku sternly.

"Yes." said Jun. Jun took the cup and was about to walk to the door of his room, where Shinku, Jun, Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Kanaria were currently in, but then suddenly, something sparkled in the distance. Then, that thing crashed through the window, and hit Jun on the head sideways. It actually bounced off Jun's head, spun around, and landed on the floor.

"Argh!" shouted Jun. "NOW WHO IS IT!?" The thing was actually a trunk of the Rozen Maidens! Jun blinked.

"Another Rozen Maiden…?" asked Jun. Shinku closed her book and hopped down from Jun's bed.

"It can't be another Rozen Maiden, can it? Almost all the Rozen Maiden are here. I know it can't be Suigintou, because she never travels in her trunk, so could it be the seventh sister?" Shinku wondered aloud. All of the dolls gasped.

"Is she here to start the Alice Game, desu?" asked Suiseiseki, worried.

"Or could she a fake Rozen Maiden doll instead of our 7th sister?" asked Souseiseki. Ever since Barasuishou had showed up a month ago, the Rozen Maidens were very cautious about dolls. The trunk opened, and a doll stepped out.

"7th sister, if you are here to start the Alice Game, we will not start it. I will not fight, ever, because…" Shinku got cut off by the doll.

"You are still the same, Shinku. You have not changed a bit since I last met you…" the doll said. She was wearing a purple dress with a purple rose on it, and she had purple eyes. But she had only one eye, and she had a purple rose in her other eye socket. Shinku gasped.

"Y..You…You're…." she stammered.

"Who is it, Shinku?" asked Jun, confused.

"Layla. 8th doll of the Rozen Maidens." Shinku was astonished.

"Layla… You're an actual doll?" asked Shinku. Layla looked at Shinku in disgust.

"Please, I do not want to bring up that." she said.

"But why do you only appear in my dreams?" asked Shinku.

"If I don't, I'm afraid that you'll attack me." said Layla, miserably. Suddenly, Shinku saw that Suiseiseki had tears in her eyes.

"Suiseiseki…? What happened?" asked Shinku.

"Layla, desu…" said Suiseiseki.

"Layla, desu!" Suiseiseki shouted, and flung her arms around Layla.

"I missed you so much, desu!" said Suiseiseki, crying.

"Me too, Suiseiseki!" said Layla, hugging Suiseiseki tight. Souseiseki quietly summoned her scissors, and pointed it at Layla.

"Layla, what do you want to do to my sister?" said Souseiseki.

"Souseiseki, desu? What are you saying, desu?" asked Suiseiseki.

"Layla's a bad Rozen Maiden!" said Souseiseki.

"Souseiseki, I do not want to fight with you. I'm just here to see you all and make sure you are all good and all." said Layla calmly.

"Hold on… All of you wait…. 8th Rozen Maiden doll? I thought you all said that there were only 7 dolls!" said Jun, very confused.

"Well… Uh… we actually forgot about some other dolls." said Shinku, embarrassed.

"I didn't. I just didn't want to bring it up." said Suiseiseki.

"Layla! What do you want to do to my sister?" asked Souseiseki angrily.

"Souseiseki, desu! What do you mean, desu?" asked Suiseiseki, confused.

"Layla is the Beautiful Unlucky Butterfly! That's what everyone calls her! Her unluckiness will transfer onto you!" said Souseiseki. Layla then released Suiseiseki, her head hung low.

A splash of blood fell onto the floor. Everyone was astonished.

"Souseiseki… It's true that I'm unlucky…. But my unluckiness will not transfer onto my best friend!" said Layla, her head up now. Everyone saw that she was crying, but she was crying blood! Souseiseki was startled.

"W.. What? W.. Why are you crying blood?" she asked.

"I don't know! I guess it was because of the stitches in my eyes before! When I was created, Father left me in a rose garden alone, with my eyes sewn shut! But after a few days of complete darkness and crying blood, the stitches were removed. When I met Shinku she wouldn't believe I was a real doll! Then you tried to attack me! Then Kirakishou, our 7th sister, fought me to get one of my eyes! After our fight and when I was leaving the N-field, a purple rose forced its way into my eye, somehow! Then I met Suigintou, but was using me to get Shinku!" said Layla, crying. "It's good that I met Suiseiseki, otherwise I would not have any friends!"

Jun was silent until this point. "Stop crying, Layla. You'll get many friends now, right?" Jun looked at Shinku, clearly with a brave 'you-have-to-become-friends-with-her-or-else-she-w ill-be-too-lonely-if-you-don't-I-will-ignore-you' look. Shinku hesitated, but nodded.

"I'm really sorry about that incident, Layla. I hope we can still be friends?" she asked. Layla stopped crying.

"Really? That's great! That's almost the best thing I've ever heard!" she said happily.

"Uh, Shinku? Would you fix the window?" said Jun, shivering. Shinku sighed.

"Okay." She held up her hand, and the pieces of glass magically floated together to make a complete window. Then Layla stopped smiling.

"I'm sorry to tell you all, but another Rozen Maiden trunk is coming!" she said. Jun stiffened.

"NO! MY WINDOW!" At that moment, another trunk crashed through the window.

"THIS TIME WHO IS IT!" Jun shouted. The trunk opened, and a Rozen Maiden doll, almost identical to Souseiseki but wearing light blue clothes and having brown eyes. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. Shinku blinked.

"E… Eunalyia? Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm staying overnight here today!" the doll, Eunalyia, declared.

"Huh?" said Jun, confused.

"Stella is soooooo stubborn! I had a fight with her, so until she comes and apologizes I will not go." she said.

"Stella?" asked Shinku. It was Layla who answered.

"Eunalyia's medium. Surely you have heard of Stella Tecna, the world-famous actress?"

"No, and fine, you can stay." said Souseiseki.

Suddenly Jun jumped up. "Detective Kunkun's going to start now!" he said. He opened the door for the dolls, knowing that they would run down the stairs. And he was right. Shinku, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Hinaichigo and Kanaria ran out of the door and down the stairs. Layla and Eunalyia followed, slowly and reluctantly.

When they got downstairs, Detective Kunkun was just starting.

"Yay! Detective Kunkun!" said Hinaichigo happily. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"A puppet show?" she asked incredulously. "A puppet show? What the use for us Rozen Maiden dolls to watch a puppet show? And especially Detective Kunkun! It's lame!"

Everybody froze. "What did you just say?" asked Shinku angrily. She fired a few petals to Layla, just to make her feel sorry. Layla only smiled, and a gun appeared in her gun sucked in the petals, and then re-fired it to Shinku! Luckily, Shinku made a shield, and the petals disappeared.

"H.. How can you do that?" asked Souseiseki, stunned. Layla smiled.

"Well, my gun can shoot out a lot of things: bullets, spider webs, black feathers like Suigintou-onee-sama's, sound waves like Kanaria-onee-sama's, plants like Suiseiseki's, a pair of scissors like Souseiseki's, pink rose petals Shinku's, strawberry vines like Hinaichigo's, white rose vines like our 7th sister Kirakishou's or purple roses! It can also suck in anyone's powers and re-fire them back! I can also open dream's doors with my artificial spirit, Enchantix." she said, counting on her fingers as she said each power.

All the dolls were stunned.

"How can father create a doll with so many powers? A doll with all our powers combined together?" said Souseiseki, outraged. Layla shrugged.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! It's my first fan fiction, so please please please tell me how it is! There will be more afterwords, I promise!


	2. EP1 The Alice Game With Megumi

**Rozen Maiden Puppen**

**By: LuvAnimeRM**

**Note: Sorry if I didn't upload for a long long long long long looooooooong time. I had writer's block. Really unfortunate. Thanks for reviewing and reading, everyone! I would like to thank Scarlet and Gellie, since they gave really good advice to me on this story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden. But I really want to. Peach-Pit does. The master does. :)**

* * *

"Can we please just watch something else?" asked Layla. "I am seriously bored!"

Without even waiting for an answer, she flipped through the channels until she settled onto a news channel. The image on the screen showed the host, and a beautiful girl.

"Hey, isn't that the foreign princess?" asked Jun.

"So it is." said Shinku, sipping her tea.

"Everyone, the foreign princess, Princess Flora Bloom is coming to Japan!" the host of the channel said in his booming voice.

"Ah, my medium is finally on television!" said Layla.

Everyone froze. "The princess is your medium?" asked Shinku.

"What did you expect?" asked Eunalyia.

"Layla's medium should be a princess! She's like a princess herself! Her manners, her outfit, and her looks..."

Jun considered this for a moment. Considering that Layla was never rude to anybody or kicked anybody so far, unlike Shinku, she had the manners of a princess. And her outfit was beautiful. Her dress was purple, and much like Barasuishou's, but it was a much lighter purple. But the design was all the same. Her shoes were of the same color as her dress, and they were high heeled boots with a small purple rose on top of each boot. In her hair, she wore a purple clip with the Rozen Maidens' father's name 'Rozen' on it. Her looks could compare to Shinku as well. She had dark pink hair and violet-colored eyes. Except that the purple rose in her right eye socket freaked Jun out a bit, Layla was beautiful, beautiful enough to be Alice in his opinion.

"That's true... Her grand airs and her looks could compare with Shinku!" he said. Immediately he knew he would get a kick from Shinku. And he was right. Shinku kicked him right in the shin, much harder than usual, and he howled in pain. _Shinku's clearly mad... _He thought. And his thought got proved.

"JUN, GET ME MORE TEA!" shouted Shinku. Jun practically flew to get her more tea.

Suddenly, a drop of something wet fell onto Jun's head.

"Huh? What was that?" he asked the dolls. Layla concentrated. Then she started trembling.

"Th-That-w-was-Me-Megumi!" she shouted. Quickly, Layla jumped down from the couch and hid under the table. Jun was surprised. Layla didn't look scared at anything when they first met. But then... Who's this 'Megumi' person/doll?

"Who's Megumi?" Jun asked. Layla screamed.

"Don't mention that name! But anyways, she's the 10th Rozen Maiden doll! She hates me! And I fear her! She controls paint! She's my weakness!" Layla said. Realizing what she said, she quickly covered her mouth. _She was just a little stupid to spill out her weakness... _Thought Jun.

Suddenly, the windows burst open (It's like how Kanaria burst them open with her violin in Träumend) and a doll stepped in. The doll had short, lilac hair that was styled in bobs, and lavender-colored eyes. On her head was a small, purple hat covered with lilac fur. There were a few rhinestones on the hat as well as a yellow feather. The doll was wearing a chic white top and a light turquoise skirt. Her boots were lavender-colored.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Megumi, the 10th Rozen Maiden doll. Let's start the Alice Game..."

* * *

Sorry it was horribly short. Horribly sorry as well. A million apologizes. But still, you get to read it! Be grateful, desu~ Okay, my imitation of Suiseiseki didn't work out. Okay now... Yay! A cliffhanger! Sorry, please wait patiently for the next chapter! And REVIEW!


	3. EP1: A Small Fight

**Rozen Maiden Puppen**

**By: LuvAnimeRM**

**Note: Sorry if I didn't upload for a long long long long long looooooooong time. I had writer's block. Really unfortunate. Thanks to everyone who kept on reviewing and reading! I would like to thank Scarlet and Gellie (again thanks to them), since they gave really good advice to me on this story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden. But I really want to. Peach-Pit does. The master does. :)**

* * *

Jun stared at Megumi with horror. The Alice Game? He certainly did NOT want the Alice Game to start now. And here! The room would be ruined!

"Kanaria," said Megumi calmly. "Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku, Hinaichigo, Layla, Eunalyia..." Every doll except Layla tensed and narrowed their eyes when they heard their name being said. Layla just kept on hiding under table, trembling.

"Why are you here?" asked Souseiseki. She summoned her scissors and got into battle position.

"Wasn't my words clear?" asked Megumi. "Oh, my, I guess I have to explain it to my dear but unintelligent sisters again." All the dolls gritted their teeth. Surely they didn't like being called "unintelligent".

"I have come to start the Alice Game. Surely you all understand that we Rozen Maidens are not made to be fooling around with our sisters and our medians." said Megumi. Jun stared at Megumi. What the heck is she talking about? he thought. All the dolls narrowed their eyes even more, but in their hearts they knew that it was correct.

"So that is why I am here. To help grant Father's wish: Find Alice. The only way to find Alice is to start the Alice Game. So, let us start." said Megumi. Shinku clenched her fists.

"That is wrong! Father told me there is another way to find Alice! You are wrong, Megumi!" she said angrily. There was a moment of silence, before Megumi burst into peals of laughter.

"Oh, my, Shinku," she said, giggling. "You are such a jokester! I must be impressed with your story-telling skills. No Rozen Maiden has ever seen Father since their creation! How would you prove that you met Father? We must get to the Alice Game now. We do not have time to talk about useless things. Peinture." Megumi's lavender artificial spirit, Peinture, flew up and summoned Megumi's paint brush. A huge wave of paint flew towards the dolls. It hit the table that Layla was hiding under and broke it. Layla screamed and jumped away just in time.

"W-What are you doing, Megumi?! Trying to kill us?" asked Layla. Megumi smiled politely and nodded.

"Exactly as you say it, my dear ignorant older sister Layla." said Megumi smiling. Layla twitched.

"P-Please do n-not s-say that." said Layla, trembling. "I-I am n-not i-ignorant." Another wave of paint splashed towards Layla. In fright, Layla summoned her gun and sucked in the wave of paint. Megumi smiled.

"Looks like you have gotten stronger, have you? We will save this for next time. We will certainly see each other again, my dear bizarre sisters." said Megumi, before jumping out of the window. Everyone stared at the window that Megumi had jumped out of.

"...Who the heck is she really? That Megumi..." asked Jun. There was a silence among the dolls. Then Layla spoke:

"Megumi is the 10th Rozen Maiden doll who controls paint. She... is my enemy. She loves to fight in the Alice Game. She wants to win, probably more than Suigintou-onee-sama. We do not know the reason though." said Layla. There was an awkward silence between the dolls. Everyone was thinking hard about what Layla had said.

"Um..." Jun was the first one to break the silence. "Let's just... Go back to my room?" he said, hesitantly. Layla nodded.

"Sure..." she said. They all walked up to Jun's room and sat on the bed, with the exception of Jun, who sat in his computer chair. Suddenly, Nori burst into Jun's room.

"Jun-kun!" she screamed. Everyone sweatdropped.

"What now, Nori?" asked Jun calmly. Nori held out a doll, possibly a Rozen Maiden.

"This doll crashed into the window! And I thought I would give it to you all." said Nori. The doll in Nori's hands twitched.

"You..." she said. Everyone blinked. "You call me an 'it'?! How dare you!" All the dolls stared at her. Then, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki said at the same time:

"You're..."

* * *

Sorry, cliffhanger... Hehe, guess I like doing cliffhangers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	4. EP2: Yuuka

**Rozen Maiden Puppen**

**By: LuvAnimeRM**

**Note: Sorry if I didn't upload for a long long long long long looooooooong time. I had writer's block. Thanks to everyone who kept on reviewing and reading! I would like to thank Scarlet and Gellie (again thanks to them), since they gave really good advice to me on this story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden. But I really want to. Peach-Pit does. The master does. :)**

* * *

"You're... Yuuka (desu)!" said Suiseiseki and Souseiseki at the same time. The doll, Yuuka, nodded. Jun, as the dolls were all surprised, was very confused. _Who the heck is this doll? Another forgotten one?_

"Who is she?" Jun whispered to Shinku.

"The 11th doll, Yuuka." said Shinku.

"Ohhh..." he said, but he was really thinking: _How many Rozen Maiden dolls are there, anyways?_

"Yuuka, why are you here?" asked Shinku, stunned. Yuuka frowned.

"You don't want me here?" she asked, confused.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I'm happy that you're here. Now there's one more person who can enjoy tea with me." Shinku said. At this moment, Hinaichigo pouted.

"Yuuka... Why are you coming here?" she said without any feeling, except a sadness. Jun was doubly startled. He had never heard Hinaichigo like that before.

"Ara, ara. Hinaichigo. I guess you don't want me here." said Yuuka calmly, as if she were always used to this.

"Yes! I don't want you here, you fun-ruiner! Go back to your useless medium and leave us alone!" said Hinaichigo, anger flashing. Yuuka seemed extremely startled at Hinaichigo's words, but quickly returned her calm composure.

"Well, I think you wouldn't like your median called useless, right? So why not think of other's feelings before you say something?" said Yuuka. Hinaichigo pouted.

"Chibi-ichigo, how can you say that to Yuuka, desu?" said Suiseiseki, appalled at Hinaichigo's words. Hinaichigo opened her mouth to answer.

"Jun! Get your finest tea. We have a guest." said Shinku, interrupting Hinaichigo while giving her a level stare at the same time. Jun twitched.

"Now? After that incident with Megumi you still want to drink tea?" he said incredulously. Yuuka's face darkened.

"Megumi was here?" she said, with a deep hatred in her voice. Jun was quite startled by the hatred, as cold as ice, in her eyes. Shinku nodded. Layla trembled when Yuuka mentioned Megumi's name.

"Hmph." Yuuka said scornfully. "What's she going to do now?" Shinku sighed.

"I don't know..." she admitted.

"That idiot, Megumi, desu!" said Suiseiseki angrily, pounding the air. "What is wrong with her, desu? Why does she want to start the Alice Game so fast, desu? Hmph! Makes me so angry, desu!"

"Right, there's something that I've been curious about. Where is _she_?" asked Shinku. Yuuka sighed.

"She'll be coming. Don't worry." said Yuuka. Jun was confused.

"Who's the 'she' you are talking about?" he asked.

"My twin. Like Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, I have a twin sister. The 12th Rozen Maiden doll, Kasumi." Jun put his head in his hands.

"Oh god, another one? This place is gonna turn into a zoo!" groaned Jun. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"Jun-kun, we are not, and I repeat, NOT animals." she said. "So your house cannot turn into a zoo." Jun smacked his forehead.

"That was an expression! Now I'll go get your tea!" he said, walking out of the room and slamming the door.

"What's the chibi-human so angry about, desu?" asked Suiseiseki. Everyone shrugged.

"Who knows..."

* * *

Thank you for reading, and REVIEW!


End file.
